Kise's fault
by snowcky
Summary: AoAka. NC-17. Résumé bidon : De toute façon, c'est toujours de la faute de Kise. Même si, là, il n'y a aucun rapport.


**Warning** : OCC. Smut. Gros vilains mots pas beaux.  
 **Disclaimer** : Pas à moi, comme on s'en doute  
 **NDA** : Je sais, le côté OCC, surtout pour Akashi m'a été beaucoup reproché. Mais j'arrive vraiment pas à bien retranscrire son caractère. Alors, please, m'fapper pas quoi. C'est déjà bien difficile comme ça T-T  
\+ Et sinon, j'adore toujours autant décrire la relation entre Aomine et Kise comme « Tu m'emmerdes mais je t'aime bien. Enfin, des fois. »  
\+ Et puis, je sais aussi que ma façon d'écrire, pour les dialogues notamment, on se perd facilement mais perso', je trouve ça moche de mettre les noms avant. Pardon~  
\+ Je sais pas comment se passe les rentrées au Japon ni même celles en France, du coup, je me base sur mes vagues souvenirs du système Suisse. Même si personne ne va comprendre….  
\+ Dernier petit point, je m'excuse. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'ai écris. Je n'ai plus de contrôle sur mes idées alors, tout part en sucette….  
 **Bêta-reader :** xEmperorEye. Je sais, me corriger ne devait pas te manquer. Maaais, toi, tu m'as manqué. LOVEEEEEEEE.

xxxxxxxxx

De toute façon, c'est la faute de Kise. C'est toujours de la faute de Kise. Et de toute façon, pour tout, ce sera toujours de sa faute. Quand j'm'était pété le bras, c'était de sa faute. Et j'ai mis des mois à m'en remettre complètement, parce que monsieur n'arrêtait pas d'oublier que j'avais un bras dans le plâtre et qu'il s'amusait à m'envoyer des ballons dessus. Du coup, j'lui courais après mais on finissait toujours par tomber soit par terre. Donc je n'arrivais pas à m'en remettre rapidement. Toute les fois où je me faisais rembarrer par une fille, c'était de sa faute. Même quand il n'était pas là, c'était encore sa faute. Et aujourd'hui encore, tout ça c'est de sa faute. Si je me retrouve comme ça, c'est entièrement de sa faute.

Bon, techniquement, c'est aussi de la mienne. Je n'aurais pas dû faire un pari que je n'étais pas certain de remporter. Pourtant, j'aurais dû voir le piège venir, hein. Mais rien qu'à l'idée de voir Kise se faire raser la tête, j'en ai arrêté de réfléchir. Je n'ai pas fais attention au pari lui-même et résultat…

Résultat, je me retrouve forcé à me transformer en fille pour cette rentrée.

Sauf que c'est grillé, qu'entre mes jambes y a un petit bonhomme dans la fleur de l'âge. Je ne suis pas fin, encore moins féminin. Là, j'ai juste l'air d'un con. D'un gros con même. Parce que, évidemment, Kise à bien choisit les fringues les plus moches qu'il ait pu trouver. Même ma grand-mère n'en voudrait pas. Et pourtant, elle s'habille bien comme une vieille. Je ressemble à un vieux poteau enroulé dans du rideau rose à fleurs vertes. Heureusement qu'en dessous de ça, moi, j'suis un vrai canon.

 **« Haha ! C'que t'es sexy Aominecchi ! »**

Ne pas le frapper, ne pas le frapper… Même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque hein, je ne vais pas le cacher. Mais bon, même si par sa faute, je suis plus que ridicule pour un jour aussi important, je l'adore. Mais bon, je ne vais pas lui dire. Sinon, je vais en entendre parler jusqu'à l'an 40. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il vienne chaque jours me le rappeler. Déjà qu'avec son mec, il me fait assez chier comme ça.

 **« Aominecchi. ~ Tu m'écoutes ? »  
« Non. »**

Mais bon, même quand je ne l'écoute pas, je l'entends encore. Sa voix porte tellement loin que même Heidi sur sa montagne l'a entendu. Et la chèvre aussi. Le vieux, j'ai des doutes.

 **« Tout le monde t'as entendu, Kise. Ta voix porte loin, c'est chiant. »**

 **« Ouarg ! Droit dans le cœur, tu me blesse** **s** **Aominecchi. ~ »**

 **« C'est ça. Et moi j'suis Tintin avec des plumes dans l'cul. »**

J'aurais préféré, à la réflexion. Rien ne peut être pire que mon accoutrement, là, maintenant. Un singe en roller serait plus normal que moi !

 **« J'suis obligé de rester comme ça toute la journée ? »**

 **« Absolument obligé ! Sinon, j** **e** **te ferais faire cent fois pire et tu t'en mordra les doigts. Et même les pieds. »**

 **« J'suis pas souple, faudra que tu m'les morde toi. »**

 **« Hahahaha. ~ »**

En temps normal, j'aurais apprécié tous ses regards sur moi. J'aime bien me sentir observer. Parfois, je peux même sentir la jalousie des gens tellement je suis parfait. Après tout, le seul meilleur que moi c'est moi-même. ~ Mais là, j'aimerais surtout passer inaperçu. J'aimerais passer cette journée au fond de mon lit. Ou habillé normalement. Pas comme la grand-mère du chien de la tante du frère de Pierre, Paul et Jacques.  
En plus, quand on regarde bien, y a quelques jolies paires dans ce bahut. Belles nanas, avec des boobies Melons. Et des mecs pas trop mal. Pas aussi bien que moi mais ils ne sont pas trop mal.

 **« J'ai mal au pieds avec ces merdes. J'peux les enlever ? »**

 **« Non. ~ »**

 **« Vas coiffer un poney. »**

 **« Tu veux bien faire le poney alors ? »**

 **« ….Ta gueule Kise. »**

J'vais le vendre. Non, j'vais le mettre dans un carton et hop, direction l'Alaska. Et comme j'suis sympa, j'metrais son mec avec. Même si son mec, il est calme et tellement moins chiant que Kise. Mais bon, connaissant le spécimen, il serait capable de revenir à la nage parce que son senpai lui manque. J'ferais ça un jour. Et je le balancerai dans une mer avec des requins. Le pied, la paix.

 **« J'vais t'offrir un voyage, Kise. »**

 **« Ah bon ? Où ça ? »**

 **« Avec les requins. Tu seras le** **casse-croûte.** **J'vais même te recouvrir de mayo** **'** **, histoire de faire passer le** **goût** **horrible que ta viande doit avoir. J'ai pas envie d'buter les requins quand-même. »**

 **« Yah ! »**

C'est bien, il va la fermer pendant au moins deux minutes. Si j'ai de la chance, le silence va durer pendant cinq minutes.

 **« Ah, viens Aominecchi. On va chercher nos classes. Y a moins de monde devant les listes. »**

 **« C'est ça, du vent. Tu ne vas pas me manquer jusqu'à midi. »**

C'est faux. J'aime traîner avec lui, même si il est chiant. J'connais que lui pratiquement ici. Et même si je n'ai pas de soucis pour m'faire des potes, ça reste chiant de devoir se faire un cercle d'amis. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si il allait partir regarder ses fichus listes sans moi.

 **« Kise, à force de m'tirer comme ça, j'vais me péter la gueule, tu le sais hein ? »**

 **« Mais je le sais parfaitement bien, justement. Je cherchais un moyen subtil pour qu'on voie c** **e** **que tu portes en dessous. »**

 **« N'essayes même pas ! Sinon, j'te plante là tout seul et tu finiras plante verte de** **c** **e couloir de merde. »**

 **« Mais** **!** **~ Ne dis pas ça Aominecchi ! C'est bien plus sympa si on reste ensemble. »**

 **« J'en ai strictement rien à branler j'te dis. Ta tronche me donne la gerbe à force de la voir presque H24. Va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre avant de prendre mon talon dans l'fion. »**

Talons qui m'font royalement chier bordel. Même si il me laisse tranquille, il se les prendra dans la tronche en fin de journée, j'en fais la promesse.

 **« Rappelles-moi pourquoi j'ai accepté ce pari moi ? »**

 **« Parce que tu voulais porter une robe afin d'être une fille pendant au moins une journée et pouvoir te glisser dans leurs vestiaires sans être grillé, mater les filles et aller manger un kebab** **avec elles** **après ? »**

 **« Tu vois, j'vais même pas te répondre. Ni essayer de comprendre le sens de c'que tu viens de dire. »**

Ça n'a aucun putain de sens, son truc. Même son excuse pour qu'on aille chercher Kasamatsu-senpai à 3 heures du matin était plus crédible que ça. J'm'en souviens plus trop, mais y avait une histoire de buissons et de licornes qui pondent des œufs. Ah non, celle-là c'était quand il avait huit ans. On n'a pas évolué depuis en fait.

J'allais lui répondre quand je sentis que j'avais bousculé quelque chose. Pourquoi y a un nain de jardin à l'intérieur ? C'est bizarre comme endroit ici.

 **« Quand on** **bouscule** **quelqu'un,** **la moindre des choses est de s'excuser** **. »**

 **« Ooooh ! Regardes Kise, le nain de jardin d'intérieur il est électrique et a une fonction réponse automatique. Trop fort ! Tu crois qu'il bouge aussi ? Lève un bras pour voir. »**

Pourquoi j'entends l'autre con qui se marre derrière mon dos ? Il est à la limite de s'étouffer avec sa bave en plus là.

 **« Kise, tu m'fais peur à te marrer comme ça. Si tu crève, je viendrais pas te faire du bouche-à-bouche hein. »**

 **« Adieu Aominecchi, j** **e** **peux avoir ton chat ? »**

 **« Pourquoi j'te donnerais Cookie ? »**

C'est mon chat, j'le garde. Il est déjà suffisamment abruti comme ça, pas besoin de l'envoyer vers cent fois pire. En tout cas, l'autre idiot se marre toujours et moi, je sens une main ferme et froide tirer mon oreille vers le bas. Ah bah, le nain d'intérieur à levé le bras, finalement.

 **« Le nain de jardin a aussi une fonction crever le yeux avec** **une paire de** **ciseaux et mettre** **des** **heures de colle.** **Que préfères-tu** **? »**

 **« Oy… Kise, le nain, il est pas en bois… ? »**

 **« Haha ! Tu t'enfonces bien profondément là, Aominecchi. C'est magique. »**

 **« Je ne suis effectivement pas en bois. Toi, tu as gagné le gros lot.** **Toutes mes f** **élicitation** **s** **. Maintenant, viens par là. »**

 **« Hey ! M'tire pas par l'oreille, tu vas m'déchirer les boucles. Kise aide moi au lieu de te marrer, j'me fais kidnapper par un nain ! »**

 **« Adieu, bleu-neige !** **»**

 **« Ta gueule Kise ! »**

Franchement, y a que moi pour me foutre dans un merdier pareil. J'avais qu'une mission pour aujourd'hui, regarder dans quelle classe j'allais être et le numéro de ma salle de cours pour demain matin, histoire de récupérer mon emploi du temps. Et de ne pas faire comme l'année passée où comme un boulet, je me suis trompé de classe. Encore que, au collège, ils avaient fini par avoir l'habitude avec moi. Ce que j'aimerais éviter ici, si possible.

Mais non, il a fallut que je tombe sur un délégué avec des pouvoirs ici, qui faisait trois tête de moins que moi et que je me foute de sa tronche. En robe. Oui, il ne faut pas oublier que j'suis enroulé dans des rideaux de vieille. Et y a pas que la robe en plus. Les talons, les bijoux et la perruque qui me gratte le sommet du crâne. J'ai envie de m'arracher tous les cheveux pour en faire une corde et me pendre avec.

 **« Charmant. Mais** **tu éviteras de faire cela** **, je n'ai aucune envie de perdre encore plus de temps avec toi. »**

 **« J'ai pensé tout haut ? »**

 **« À ton avis ? »**

 **« En plus d'avoir des yeux froid, tu lis dans les pensées ? »**

 **« En fait, tu es encore plus limitée mentalement que ce que je** **ne** **pensais. »**

Eh ho, j'veux bien avouer que je suis débile mais je ne suis pas con. Enfin, des fois oui. Comme la fois où j'ai fais le pari avec Kise. Je jure devant le nain que j'me vengerais. J'vais lui raser la tête et lui faire un tatouage sur le crâne. Il aura un pikachu. Comme ça, ces cheveux ne repousseront pas. Et il l'aura dans l'os.

 **« Un vrai magistrat du crime organisé. »**

 **« J'suis le boss final des méchants. »**

 **« Et pourquoi un Pikachu ? »**

 **« Parce que quand Kise parle, on a envie d'lui envoyer une décharge électrique dans la tronche. »**

 **« Il est aussi pénible que ça ? »**

 **« T'as pas idée. Toutes les conneries que j'ai faites, c'était de sa faute. Et les prochaines, seront aussi de sa faute. »**

 **« Les suivantes ? »**

Pour tellement de choses, c'est de sa faute. Peut-être un peu de la mienne puisque j'ai accepté mais c'est tout. C'est lui qui m'entraîne toujours dans des plans foireux. Mais c'est mon meilleur pote et je l'échangerais seulement contre un ballon de basket et un magazine porno. Ou les deux.

 **« Je peux au moins savoir comment tu t'appelles, monsieur le délégué ? »**

 **« Akashi. »**

 **« Et ce qui vient avec ? »**

 **« Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. »**

 **« Oh ? J'vais devoir trouver une raison pour savoir le reste alors. »**

 **« Ça, je demande à voir. »**

 **« Moi c'est Aomine. »**

 **« Je sais, j'ai entendu. »**

Si c'est une invitation pour jouer, j'accepte. Mais j'te préviens, j'vais pas perdre aussi facilement que ça. Arf, si seulement j'avais le droit d'enlever ses vêtements ridicules, j'aurais eu plus de facilité pour m'envoyer en l'air avec monsieur le délégué. Finalement, quand on le regarde de plus près, il n'est pas si mal foutu que ça, le nain. Un regard un peu froid mais avec un peu d'effort, je peux réussir à l'embrasser rien que pour moi. Il est juste comme il faut. Et avec un peu de chance, c'est moi le premier à l'avoir choisis comme proie.

Première étape, il faut que je trouve un moyen d'me foutre à poil. Et lui avec.

 **« En parlant de tatouage, tu savais que moi aussi j'en avais un ? »**

 **« Ah ? Et je peux savoir où ça ? »**

 **« Sur ma bite. »**

 **« … Ah parce que tu n'es pas une fille en fait ? »**

 **« Tu pensais réellement que.… ? »**

 **« Je me disais aussi que pour une fille, tu** **n'étais pas très jolie** **. »**

 **« Ta gueule ou tu prends ma perruque dans l'cul. »**

 **« C'est une manie de vouloir mettre des trucs dans les fesses des gens ? Aussi charmant l'idée soit-elle, je refuse que ton immonde perruque ne quitte ta tête pour venir se loger là-dedans. »**

 **« Tant mieux parce que je préfère y enfoncer autre chose. »**

 **« Je te demande pardon ? »**

J'avais raison, aussi innocent qu'un bébé chat. Sors les griffes mon minou, j'vais te bouffer. Allez, fais meow petit chat en peluche.

 **« Je ne suis pas une peluche Aomine. »**

 **« Permets-moi d'en juger par mes propres yeux. »**

 **« Non. »**

 **« Je te laisse pas le choix en fait. »**

Ne parles pas et laisses toi faire. Viens dans mes bras, petit nain en peluche. Il a juste la taille qu'il me faut. Je peux glisser mes doigts juste comme il faut dans sa chevelure rouge, rose framboise. Et mes mains peuvent glisser facilement sur le reste aussi. Discrètement. Comme un ninja. J'suis un putain de ninja. Sans peurs, sans inhibitions. J'suis un gagnant. Le seul qui peut me battre c'est moi. Et Kise quand les paris sont truqués. J'suis certain qu'il a triché pour gagner cette fois. Ce n'est pas possible autrement.  
Bref, en tout cas, j'aime bien ce que mes mains touchent en ce moment. C'est tout doux. Y a de la finesse sur ses hanches. Presque pas assez de gras. Et ce n'est pas avec moi qu'il y en aura plus. J'vais le faire bosser moi la petite peluche.

 **« Et sinon, tu veux bien retirer tes mains ? »**

 **« Non. »**

 **« Non ? Comment ça, non ? »**

 **« Et bien non comme le contraire de oui. Deux fois n et une fois o. »**

 **« Est-ce que tu serais entrain de te** **moquer** **de moi, Aomine ? »**

 **« Moi ? Oh grand** **D** **ieu non, jamais je n'oserais me** **moquer** **de toi, Akashi-sama. »**

 **« C** **e n'es** **pas avec ta langue contre mon oreille et tes mains sur mes fesses que je vais te croire, tu** **le** **sais ? »**

 **« Oups. »**

Je ne suis même pas désolé. Je ne l'ai jamais été et il ne manquerait plus que je le sois. La fin du monde assurée. Et de toute façon, je n'ai aucune raison d'être désolé pour quelque chose. J'lui fais juste un câlin quoi. Bon, d'accord, j'ai les mains légèrement basses. Mais c'est à cause du vent, qui vient du haut.

 **«** **Pourrais-je** **savoir ce que tu es entrain de faire là, Aomine ? »**

 **« Je te fais passer du côté obscure de la force. Tu vas voir, tu vas aimer. »**

 **« Je refuse de faire** **cela** **avec un** **garçon** **habillé en fille. »**

 **« Parce que si je ne l'étais pas, on aurait pu l'envisager ? »**

 **«** **Nous aurions** **pu le négocier. »**

 **« Bouge pas de là, j'vais chercher Kise et je reviens. »**

 **« J** **e ne** **vais pas faire ça avec lui aussi, je te préviens tout de suite. »**

 **« Non mais ce n'est pas pour ça ! J'veux lui demander l'accord de retirer c'te merde qu'il m'a obligé à porter. Si je ne le fais pas, je risque de le regretter. Et je n'ai pas envie de devoir faire pire que de porter des rideaux. »**

 **« Je n'ai absolument rien compris. »**

 **« T'inquiètes, je gère. C'est moi le cerveau. »**

Ça me rend triste de devoir planter là ma peluche mais c'est pour la bonne cause. J'ai envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec lui. Et dans une salle de classe, c'est le pied. C'est une bonne façon de commencer l'année je trouve.  
Maintenant, il faut juste que je trouve Kise. Ça ne va pas être difficile, j'le vois. Et de toute façon, on entend que lui. Monsieur se marre tel un phoque de cirque avec un groupe de mecs au cheveux tel un arc-en-ciel. Y a force verte, force violette et force bleue.  
Et y a que moi pour courir vers eux en agitant les bras. Sainte divinité du porno, faite que je ne me pète pas la gueule avant d'arriver. Et après non-plus.

 **« Tu as pu sortir avant Aominecchi ? »**

 **« À ton avis, débile ? »**

 **« Maaaais ! »**

 **« Tu vas rejoindre les power rangers ? »**

 **« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »**

Je laisse tomber, avec lui c'est perdu d'avance. Il est trop bête pour comprendre la vanne que je viens de lui envoyer et il est encore plus con pour trouver quelque chose à me répondre. Mais bon, je vais faire celui qui n'a rien entendu et qui ne va rien répondre. Sinon, je me lance dans un combat stérile et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. J'ai une petite peluche chaton handicapé du contact à faire flamboyer de désir, uhuh.

 **« Kise, j'ai besoin d'aide. »**

 **« Tu veux qu'on tue le délégué avec des cuillères à soupe ? »**

 **« Mon lucky item du jour est une cuillère à soupe. »**

 **« Naaaaah ! Si vous tuez Aka-chin, je vais devoir vous écraser. »**

 **« J'approuve également. »**

 **« Mais non ! Ce n'est pas ça. Kise, faut que t'annules le pari, sinon j'vais pas pouvoir m'envoyer le délégué contre le bureau. »**

 **« Hein ? »**

 **« T'as très bien compris. Alors c'est oui ? »**

 **« Ouais mais…Eh ! Attends on a pas fini de parler ! Aominecchi ! »**

Je cours comme si ma vie en dépendait. Ça aurait presque pu être le cas, force violette avait l'air d'avoir envie de m'assassiner avec la cuillère à soupe de force verte.

 **« Tu en as mis du temps. »**

 **« Tu brûle d'impatience, hein hein ? »**

 **« Rien à voir. Je n'ai juste pas envie de passer la journée à perdre mon temps. »**

 **« Han, quel cœur de glace. J'vais te cramer les ailles, tu vas voir. »**

 **« Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens, tu le sais ça ? »**

 **« Parfaitement. »**

Je ne me fais pas prier et je profite de ces quelques secondes de silence pour retirer les talons, la perruque et la robe en rideau. J'suis un rapide quand il faut. Encore plus que d'habitude. Ce mec, sans que je puisse l'expliquer et sans chercher à comprendre aussi, il me donne encore plus envie que les autres. Peut-être son regard à moitié froid ou ses airs innocents. J'en sais trop rien. Mais j'ai envie de lui. J'veux le corrompre. Comme un fils à papa qu'on a envie de faire fumer. Si c'est déjà comme ça après même pas une heure, je n'ose pas imaginer comment ça va être à la fin du lycée. J'ai hâte de voir c'qu'on va faire tout les deux. Parce que je n'ai aucune envie de m'arrêter là. Et pourtant, je n'ai fais que lui titiller les hanches. Je n'ai presque pas touché sa peau.

 **« Et maintenant,** **que fait-on** **? »**

 **« Un scrabble. »**

 **« …. Hein ? »**

 **« Je déconne. Reviens par là, j'vais pas rester le seul à être en slip quand même. »**

 **« T'es mieux en mec qu'en fille, tu** **le** **sais. »**

 **« Merci. Je sais, je suis canon. T'en as de la chance. Mais je te rassure, t'es pas mal non plus. »**

 **« Tu as courus pour venir jusqu'ici ? »**

 **« Comment tu sais ? Tu m'as surveillé ? »**

 **« Non, tu pues la transpiration. »**

 **« Ouch, touché. Tu progresses vite pour sortir des vannes. »**

 **« J'ai un bon professeur. »**

 **« J'vais t'apprendre plein** **s** **de trucs alors. »**

Et je n'ai pas envie de laisser les choses traîner encore plus. Le temps nous glisse entre les doigts et j'ai envie de pouvoir profiter de chaque secondes. Même si je doute que se soient les dernières. Enfin, j'espère. J'aime trop ce que je peux déjà sentir pour accepter de ne plus avoir le droit d'y toucher.

 **« On pourra recommencer après ? »**

 **« Essayes déjà de commencer, au lieu de mettre trois** **jours** **rien que pour enlever ma chemise. J'ai pas envie qu'on soit interrompu. »**

 **« Oooh. ~ Déjà accro ? »**

 **« Non, je n'ai pas envie d'être vu. »**

Faudrait fermer les stores alors mais on y pensera après. Pour le moment, je ferais mieux de m'activer sinon Akashi-sama va disparaître et ma libido va continuer à me tirer comme ça et je n'ai pas envie de me branler. Ça serait trop triste. Il a de plus beaux doigts que moi.

 **« Je croyais que tu voulais allez vite ? »**

 **« Ouais, trente seconde. C'est juste que… J'en sais rien, j'veux pas niquer tes fringues. »**

 **« La bonne excuse. »**

Effectivement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, je n'ai pas envie de m'y prendre comme avec les autres. Je pensais que ça serait qu'un coup, qu'une seule fois et qu'après je me contenterais de continuer à vivre et à sauter sur tout ce qui bouge et qui mérite que je passe dessus. Alors que là, j'ai à peine entamé la première fois que j'ai envie de passer à la seconde. Je n'ai pas envie de m'attacher mais c'est plus fort que moi.

 **« Arrête de réfléchir, t** **u n'** **es pas fais pour ça. »**

Excellent argument.

J'envoie sa chemise valser avec le reste de mes vêtements, pouvant enfin laisser traîner mes yeux sur ce qu'elle cachait, le reste ne tardant pas à la suivre. Il est vraiment beau sans ses fringues. La lumière orangée du soleil couchant rend sa peau brillante comme il faut. Brillante comme j'aime.  
Je glisse mes mains le long de ses hanches, lui provoquant un léger frisson puis, je le dirige vers l'arrière afin de l'asseoir sur le bureau inoccupé du futur professeur et je fini par me glisser entre ses cuisses.

 **« J'ai envie de t'embrasser, Akashi. »**

 **« Tu ne peux pas faire sans ? »**

 **« Ça te fait plus peur que mon engin qui va se loger bien au chaud ? »**

 **« Oui. »**

Tu vas voir, malgré tout ce qu'un baiser peut vouloir dire, ça ne fait pas peur. Ce qui fait peur c'est ce qu'on en fait après. Mais il l'a dit lui-même, je ne dois pas réfléchir. Alors je vais mettre en pause mon cerveau, pour ce qu'il fonctionne et laisser parler mon instinct. On verra ensuite les conséquences.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une, je colle avec plus d'ardeur que prévu ma bouche contre la sienne, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Ma langue caresse ses lèvres pour en demander l'accès qui reste fermé. Alors, je glisse mes mains de ses hanches à son nombril pour finir légèrement plus bas, sentant sa peau se réchauffer tout comme son souffle. Mais sans que j'ai pu avoir l'accès complet à sa bouche, il décale légèrement son visage, me toisant ensuite de son habituel regard sans trop dégard sans trop dors que là, j'cale légèrement son visage, me toisant ensuite de son habituel regard sans trop dors que là, j''émotions. Pourtant, maintenant je peux y lire quelque chose de nouveau. Une douce chaleur, une envie. Son regard commence à s'embraser. J'ai encore plus envie de le faire brûler.

Je reviens prendre possession de sa bouche, ma langue glissant sur ses lèvres pour en redemander l'accès. Et tandis que l'une de mes mains se saisit de son membre et que mes doigts s'active lentement dessus, il ouvre sa bouche comme par magie, permettant à ma langue de chercher sa jumelle tant attendue. De léger gémissement se meure entre nos lèvres qui refusent de se décoller jusqu'à ce que le souffle nous manque à l'un comme à l'autre.

Sans vraiment me contrôler, je lui empoigne les cuisses, les écarte légèrement plus pour mieux m'y glisser entre. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait m'arrêter. Et quand je n'y trouve rien d'autre qu'un désir grimpant, je me glisse à l'intérieur sans me faire prier.

 **« Tu…Tu aurais pu me prévenir. »**

 **« Tu voulais que je dise que le train entrait dans le tunnel ? J'y penserais la prochaine fois. »**

Je reviens capturer ses lèvres pour éviter une réplique cinglante et commence en même temps à me mouvoir en lui, mes doigts se plantant dans la peau de ses cuisses. Nos bouches collées empêchent nos voix de s'élever trop haut et de résonner dans la pièce. Ce n'est pas plus mal, je n'ai pas envie de partager ce délicieux moment avec quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai envie de le garder rien que pour moi et d'être le seul capable de lui faire prendre cette intonation.

Nos corps chauds ne font plus qu'un, transpirant agréablement l'un contre l'autre, ne faisant plus qu'un alors que nos esprits se lient eux aussi pour se hisser ensemble dans l'extase la plus total.

L'envie d'entendre sa voix devenait de plus en plus oppressante, comme si il m'était vital de pouvoir l'entendre. Alors pour combler ce besoin, ma bouche se décolle et vient de loger contre son cou, mordillant allègrement la peau offerte. Et sa voix s'emporte à sa guise pour laisser entendre ce que je ne pouvais pas avant.

Ses ongles viennent se planter dans mon dos, nos corps se rapprochent d'avantage et son bassin bouge afin que ses mouvements se cale aux miens. On se rapproche de la fin, bien trop rapidement. J'ai envie que le plaisir dur encore et encore. J'ai envie de pouvoir goutter sa peau encore pendant des heures. Je veux entendre sa voix devenir encore plus forte. Je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter. C'est trop bon. Et pas assez. Alors pour faire durer les plus possible, je ralenti mes mouvements de hanches sans pour autant les rendre moins puissant et je laisse mes dents marquer la peau presque délicate de son cou.

 **« Tu marques ton territoire ? »**  
 **« Peut-être bien. »**

Et l'admettre me fait peut-être un peu peur. Plus que je ne le pensais. Le fruit défendu, ça aurait dû être lui. Pas une pomme.

 **«** **Seijūrou** **... »**

Que dieu bénisse la greluche à qui j'ai demandé le prénom du délégué avant de revenir ici, parce qu'à l'entente de son prénom susurré à son oreille, Akashi se raidit comme prit par une décharge de plaisir trop puissante pour lui et il finit par se lâcher entre mes doigts qui s'étaient glissé sur sa verge sans que même moi, je ne le remarque.

 **« Ce…C** **e n'** **est pas du jeu, Aomine. »**

Je souris contre sa peau marquée avant de moi aussi, m'abandonner complètement pour venir en lui, dans un dernier gémissement. Nos respirations sont rapides et encore chaudes. Nos regards se croisent et on reste là, laissant le temps défiler alors qu'on se regarde sans trop savoir quoi dire. Jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre ma grande gueule, bien évidemment.

 **« Tu vois, je t'avais dis que je trouverais un moyen de savoir la suite à ton nom. »**

 **« Tu as** **sûrement** **triché. »**

 **« Meeeeeuh non. ~ »**

Je crois que je me poserais les questions après, maintenant je veux juste profiter des derniers instants de chaleur qu'il me donne. Les conséquences viendront après, en temps voulu, quand nos cerveaux se seront remis en marche. Après tout, on a encore tout le temps pour ça.

 **« J'vais finir en enfer avec toi, à force. »**

 **« J'y compte bien. »**

Après tout, trois ans de lycée c'est long.

xxxxxx

Depuis le temps qu'il traînait sur mon ordi, j'en suis venu à bout. J'vais réfléchir à deux fois avant de me lancer dans un lemon à l'avenir moi.  
J'ai fais de mon mieux, pas taper.


End file.
